pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scraggy Asha
Scraggy Asha jest piątym Pokémonem Asha Ketchuma złapanym w regionie Unova. Historia thumb|left|JajoAsh otrzymał jajo Scraggy'ego w odcinku [[BW012|''Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!]] jako prezent od z Kareny za pomoc w zadomowieniu się konfliktu między jej wnuczką Danielą a jej uczniami, którzy zaprzyjaźnili się z Trubbishem. W odcinku [[BW017|''Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!]], Axew przypadkowo popchnął je, powodując staczanie się w dół wzgórza w kierunku ostrych kamieni. Scraggy wykluł się wkrótce po sturlaniu i nie marnował czasu pokazując swój uparty charakter. Kiedy Pikachu próbował przywitać go, użył Ataku Spojrzenia, a następnie Taranu. Potem próbował kłócić się z innymi Pokémonami Asha. Ponieważ był świeżo wykluty łatwo został pokonany przez słabe ataki. Ash próbował złapać go go Poké Balla, ale Scraggy odmówił. Później Scraggy odszedł i zaczyna uderzać w drzewo, który było domem grupy Galvantul i został przez nich zaatakowany. Nie było w pobliżu Centrum Pokémon, więc Iris szybko zrobiła dla niego eliksir do leczenia. Następnego dnia czuł się lepiej i poszedł do Galvantul, które zaatakowali go. Został uratowany przez Pokémony Asha. Widząc, co są gotowi zrobić dla niego, Scraggy zaczął ufać im i Trenerowi. Wkrótce po tym Cilan sugeruje, by Scraggy stoczył walkę z Axewem Iris. Walka kończy się remisem. Po bitwie Scraggy szczęśliwie zgadza się wejść do środka Poké Balla. Oboje stoczyli kolejną bitwę w odcinku [[BW020|''Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!]], jednak została zatrzymana po tym jak Axew użył Gniewu Smoka. thumb|Ash i ScraggyOn i Axew Iris walczyli ponownie w odcinku [[BW027|''The Dragon Master's Path!]], ale wynik był taki sam jak w poprzedniej bitwie. Ich trzecia bitwa jednak zakończyła się inaczej - Scraggy przegrał z doskonałym Gniewem Smoka Axew. W odcinku [[BW029|''Cottonee in Love!]], Scraggy spotkał dzikiego Cottonee'a, który próbował z nim się bawić. Podobnie jak z każdym nowym spotkanym Pokémonem, Scraggy próbował go zaatakować, ale został rozproszony. W końcu, po tym jak zaprzyjaźniony Cottonee został pokonany przez samicę Cottonee, był przygnębiony. Scraggy pomógł mu trenować, aby udowodnić ukochanej, że jest wojownikiem. Pod koniec odcinka, Scraggy został wywołany z Poké Balla, aby pożegnać się z Cottonee'em. W odcinku [[BW032|''Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!]], jego agresywna postawa doprowadziła do tego, że on i inne Pokémony zostali zatruci przez grupę dzikich Foongusów. Z wysiłkiem Asha, Oshawotta i Cilana, każdy został wyleczony. W odcinku [[BW043|''Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!]], Scraggy był używany do pomocy Meowthowi w negocjacjach z dzikim Scraftym, by uratować Axew, którego Scrafty porwał. W tym procesie, Scrafty nauczył go, jak używać Salto Ciosu. Po tym jak Axew został uratowany, Scraggy chciał pomóc Scrafty'emu, którego dom został zabrany przez Mandibuzzy. Wykorzystując swój nowy Salto Cios, Scraggy był w stanie podporządkować sobie Mandibuzzy. Walczył z Axew po raz kolejny w BW055, jednak teraz, kiedy poznał Salto Cios, walka skończyła się remisem. Po bitwie, on i Axew poszli się bawić, dopóki nie wpadli na Gothitę, która upodobała sobie Scraggy'ego. Tranerka Gothity wyzwała Asha do walki, pod warunkiem, że jeśli ona wygra, będzie musiał wymienić się z nią za Scraggy'ego. Po tym jak Ash wygrał, wszyscy pozostali razem na noc. Scraggy wymknął się z Gothitą, podczas gdy wszyscy spali, na nocną przekąskę, ale Axew wyszedł, by sprowadzić go z powrotem. Następnie, Gothita obudziła dzikiego Garbodora, ale mimo tego, że Scraggy próbował chronić grupę, zostali tylko bezpieczni dzięki Snivy, która pojawiła się w ich obronie. Następnego dnia, Scraggy był szczęśliwy widząc, że Gothita uciekła po przegranej ze Snivy. Ruchy |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; width: 1px; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Taran | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|[[BW017|''Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; width: 1px; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Atak Spojrzenia | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!'' |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; width: 1px; background-color: rgb(192, 48, 40); "|Salto Cios | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(192, 48, 40); "|Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! |} Kategoria:Pokémony Asha